It is frequently required in scientific satellites and sometimes in application satellites that the potential differences on the satellite surface be below certain limits in order to eliminate interference fields during measurements, etc. This can be achieved only if the satellite surface is electrically conductive.
In solar generators, the surface is made conductive by applying a transparent, conductive coating, e.g., one consisting of indium-tin oxide, to the cover glasses of the solar cells. The individual cover glasses must be connected electrically conductively to one another and to the structure, i.e., to their support.
A solar module of the type described in the introduction has been known from DE 36 17 675 C2, which also pertains to the prevention of static charges by electrically connected, conductive layers on the glass surfaces of solar cells. It is described in connection with FIG. 1 there that the individual solar cells arranged on a support likewise carry cover glasses with a conductive coating on the surface. Consequently, a metal coating, which is used to apply a connector consisting of silver, e.g., by bonding, is to be applied at each corner of such a rectangular cover glass.
To fulfill the intended purpose, such an adhesive must be conductive. If the solar cells are arranged on the support as tightly packed as possible to achieve the highest possible surface utilization for the energy generation, and the cover glasses are shaped for the same reasons, unlike in FIG. 1 mentioned, such that they do not laterally project beyond the photoactive part of the solar cell, there always is a risk at the time of the application of the conductive adhesive that this adhesive flows around the edges of the cover glasses and solar cells and thus leads to short-circuits
Further,connectors which are bonded, as is shown in the FIG. 1 mentioned, only at the corners of the cover glasses and extend quasi freely suspended between the corners, with or without an additional loop, always involve the risk that they will be cracked or even torn off as a consequence of shocks, bending or vibrations, as a result of which the desired electrical connection between the surfaces of the cover glasses is partially lost. Such a tearing off may also lead to short-circuits when the ends that become free enter the gap between the solar cells. This disadvantageous effect may also occur when the arch of the loop of such a connector reverses, so to speak, because of the above-mentioned shocks, as a result of which the connector also enters between the solar cells and may establish undesired contacts there.